


take it all

by Cicadaemon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: A quick reconnaissance mission leads to Jacob dressed in bobby blue and Freddy loving every second.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	take it all

It was an odd sight seeing Jacob in blue. 

The idea had been pitched to him by the Twins when news had broken of Templar activity in the northern bits of the Strand. Normal reconnaissance wasn’t an option.

“Our faces are too recognizable now,” Evie had explained to him over tea. She had brought the cup to her lips with ease, even though the train they were on jittered and bounced around, which had led to Frederick nearly spilling his own. “After everything-”

“-taking out Starrick, taking control of the boroughs, making the murder of Templars an art.” Jacob interrupted then, leaning against the wall and gesturing wildly as usual. “You know, the usual.”

Evie shot him a look but dropped it fast. “As my brother said, a lot of noise was made. By both of us. We can’t go in, guns blazing. Nor would we be able to get into the house with ease. Therefore, disguise.”

“Old assassin tricks.” Jacob shot him a smile then, easy and smooth. It nearly made him blush, as he remembered the last time he had shot Frederick with such a smile. A lewd and unfit for tea sort of thing.

“Where do I come in then.” He had asked, somehow knowing where it was going.

“We need a spare bobby’s uniform.” Jacob then moved to sit next to him, taking a spare chair and moving it into place smoothly. “For me.”

Evie sighed then, as though the words she was to say next were ones she didn't want to say at all. “We came to the conclusion Jacob would be the best bet. Us being Mr. Green and I. Police patrol the streets constantly, and I can’t wear the uniform given my sex and Mr. Green prefers to stay out of the field. Jacob is more than willing and has promised to stay out of trouble.”

Frederick had mulled on that proposition then, asking them for the day to think on it, and returned to them by evening with his own spare and rarely used uniform, a rough outline of the patrol times, and the promise he’d be the one beside Jacob.

Which then led him here. Night had settled, but the glow of the streetlamps illuminated the both of them. Frederick in his normal attire and Jacob almost looking like a proper sergeant.

It was an odd sight indeed, but one that left him weak in the knees. Jacob’s flirting and his own eagerness had led to a sort of courtship, mainly consisting of stolen kisses and recently heavy petting. Frederick didn’t know where to find himself most days with Jacob, or how to deal with all these feelings. His wife’s death had made him believe that he could never love again, and yet. But something else awoke in him seeing Jacob in uniforms, dressed so fine and proper. And it clawed at his insides most delightfully.

  
There was no way the job was getting done tonight. Not with his mind wandering about like this. Jacob had teased him about loving a man in uniform when he had been dressed up in the Royal Guard's uniform, and he hadn't really gotten it till now. There really was an appeal to seeing someone in uniform. Especially when they were as handsome as this man. 

“How do I look.” Jacob had splayed his arms open, giving a quick twirl. He wore the helmet too, which was the only thing that looked ridiculous, but in an endearing way. The smile on his face begged to be wiped away by a kiss, but not before Frederick could plant a kiss on each dimple on each cheek.

“Like a cop.”

“My father would be so proud. Miscreant turned keeper of the peace. Or rather he’d find a new way to insult me and my choices.”

“I would happily join him.” He said with a smile, knowing he was treading on unstable ground. “Who’d want to be a keeper of the status quo and corruption?”

“Apparently you?”

He gave a short laugh. “Apparently me.”

The looked at each other, not a single word spoken in a weighted moment. After a beat, Jacob gave a laugh. “Alright then. Let’s go. I gave a promise I’d do things right, and Evie will skin me if I somehow mess this up.”

“Right.” He said with a cough, trying to clear his mind. “Off we go.”

The patrol itself was unceremonial. Frederick had asked to take it, with a weak excuse of needing something to keep him busy, and it was excepted without question. Which of course made him judge the management of Scotland Yard even more than usual. While, as Evie had said, the street was patrolled often it was only done so by one pair. They met no others, besides the odd civilian and the odd Rook. The house in question seemed devoid of activity too. It didn’t make sense to Frederick why just patrolling would give them information, but Jacob had given him this convoluted answer about a sort of vision and good hearing that was nearly lost on him.

So they patrolled quietly, something he didn’t think Jacob capable of. They did this for several hours. And each time they got near the house, Jacob somehow grew even quieter and more attentive. The look that would fall over his face would t reminded Frederick oddly of a cat watching its prey. And he hated how it would twist his insides up and heat him up.

Eventually, the patrol came to an end, as they met with the next on duty at the corresponded point. Jacob had given them a curt “good luck” and they made their way to the nearest train station. He laughed as Jacob complained about the stiff uniform and nearly threw the helmet off his head. Frederick mourned over it, wishing he could appreciate Jacob dressed up for a little longer.

“I think there’s enough to warrant going after them.” Jacob had told him as they made a short cut through an empty alleyway. “I’ll let Evie know and she can handle the rest. She’s better at the ‘stay undetected and not cause a ruckus’ than me.”

Frederick said nothing in return but smiled. Before he could say or think of anything, he felt the brick wall against his back, as he was driven into it with an intense force enough to cause him dull pain. He heard the sound of the helmet rolling away from them as it was abandoned. Before he could protest, there was Jacob, kissing him so deeply he forgot how to breathe.

“Business all done-” He said, voice low and gravelly. “-now the fun begins.”

Jacob released some of the pressure off of him, allowing Frederick to grab the front of the borrowed uniform and returned the kiss eagerly. It wasn’t a clean kiss either, as he felt grossed out slightly by the amount of spit, but really he didn’t care in the end. A night of frustration was to blame. As Jacob had really done the observing of the useful sort, Frederick’s had gone only so far to eye up the assassin as much as he could and imagine how good it would feel to unclothe him the blue.

And that frustration powered him to push Jacob off him and flip him around so it would be his back pressed hard against the brick wall. The effort had audibly knocked the breath out of the man, and the fire that danced around in Jacob’s eyes said that he liked it. He moaned into the next kiss Frederick laid on him.

“God help me.” Jacob had breathed between a kiss which had made him laugh.

“God help you indeed.” A thought crossed his mind then, so delicious he could not ignore it. He pressed one more kiss to Jacob’s lips and brought himself down to his knees. This confused Jacob.

“What are you doing.” He asked, and with one quick glance upwards, was done with eyes wide in shock. He knew full well what Frederick was doing, just not why.

“When one is presented with something so delicious, one must taste.” He teased with a mocking posh accent as he popped the buttons open on the trouser. He loved the groan Jacob gave out, which fueled him even more on this wicked endeavour. 

They had never gone far, settling for what barely constituted as heavy petting due to Frederick’s own hesitance, so this was truly grounds unexplored. And he was nervous. Really nervous. His fingers trembled slightly as he worked on the buttons on Jacob’s drawers. It was hard for some reason to keep his thoughts off of Martha.

He paused as this washed over him. Lust no longer masked his reason like it had done before. Frederick really had no clue on what he was doing, his only experiences had been with Martha, a short-lived thing before she had gotten sick. And he cursed himself for thinking of his dead wife during all of this.

“Your thoughts are loud,” Jacob said in a hushed tone. “You don’t have to do-”

Frederick silenced him by unbuttoning the last one and taking his semi-hard cock into his hands. Jacob hissed out at the contact which gave him the courage he so desperately needed. He pushed every thought out of his mind except for the sole task at hand. It didn’t stop the hesitation that came just before planted a kiss on to it. 

Jacob gave out a soft curse but gave nothing else. Frederick took the time to work his hand before again pressing his mouth against Jacob again, listening to hear what the man liked. It wasn’t much different from what he would do for himself, besides the latter half. He was able to get Jacob to pant and curse, though quiet, but he got him to groan out loud when he kissed the near the base of his cock and gave an experimental suck.

“I don’t mean to rush you.” Jacob had hissed out through gritted teeth. “But we not somewhere private.”

Frederick looked around at their surrounding. The alley was still as quiet and dark as before, and there was a sort of thrill that settled in him at the thought of being caught. But really this wasn’t about what he wanted.

“Sorry.” He musted up all the courage in him and sank his mouth down.

He came to the conclusion quite quickly he really didn’t enjoy this. It wasn’t unbearable, but if given the choice again, he would settle with his hands. But the delightful little noises that Jacob was making was all he needed to continue with increased enthusiasm. He tried bobbing his head at a steady rhythm, but it was harder than he first expected. Any complaints he had about spit before during their kiss was overwhelmed by how messy this was.

But he didn’t have to suffer it much longer, as Jacob hissed out a warning and tried to push Frederick off of him, but he stayed firm. Which he regretted quickly.

He pulled away quickly when the first bitter taste of seed enter his mouth. He still swallowed what was in his mouth, not wanting to make more of a mess. Within a heartbeat, Jacob was somewhat buttoned up again and down on the ground with him.

“Freddy, you madman.” He said with a laugh. “You didn’t have to do-”

“I am very aware of what I can and am capable of doing, Jacob.” He flashed a weak smile at him. The bitter taste persisted in his mouth and would have happily taken anything to rid such a taste. He looked down at himself to see if any had gotten on him and breathed a sigh of relief to see himself unmarked.

Jacob pressed a chaste kiss to his lips despite his protests and smiled at him ever so sweetly.

“I owe you one.” He had promised. “Maybe invite me back to yours and I can return the favour?”

The thought burned through him, settling far into his guts. The image of Jacob on his knees did unspeakable things to him. He was sure Jacob would be ten times better than he was. The damned man was too cocksure not to be. And it filled him with delightful anticipation.

“As long as you keep the uniform on.”

“You cheeky bastard.” The look in Jacob’s eyes was pure delight. “You’ve been holding out on me. What else are you into?”

Frederick couldn’t help but smile. “Help me up and come back to mine and I’ll show you everything you’ve missed out on.”

He laughed as Jacob stood right up fast enough to nearly lose his balance and hold a hand out to him, which he took happily.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was #dicksuckingchallenge360noscope


End file.
